Mission VII
by sbyamibakura
Summary: Dedicated to Serria. L/Light. In order to get closer to their target, L and Light must attend a costume party.


Mission VII

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Death Note is owned by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: T for slash, slight AU, innocent!Light, jealous!Light, cosplay, language, L's real name, Wammy's House children, Final Fantasy VII references, slightcrossover, etc

Pairing: L/Light, with some Mello/Near/Matt, Matsuda/Misa and Aiber/Wedy.

Setting: After the Yotsuba arc; Light never regains his memories of the Death Note.

Summary: In order to get closer to their targets, L and Light must attend a costume party.

Dedicated to: Serria. The whole reason this fic was made was for her birthday, I told her I'd write her a fic and I deliver! Happy birthday, Serria-chan! :D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I still can't believe we're going _this _far to get intel on them."

...That didn't mean he wasn't going to look his absolute best, however.

The detective seems to know his train of thought as he swivels around to look into Light's eyes deeply, stopping cold as he looked at him. All Light found he could do for a moment was stare at the older man. He looked..._gorgeous_. All of that spiked blond hair...those blue contacts showing off his beautiful eyes...that _outfit_...he licks his lips without realizing it, hearing but not hearing L's intake of breath.

"You look--very good, Light-kun," said Lawliet, slightly strangled sounding.

"So do you," Light found himself saying breathlessly. Oh, he just couldn't wait until they were _alone_--

A throat clears from somewhere behind him, his father no doubt, and they both quickly get themselves together. Soichiro Yagami had accepted Light and L's relationship quite well, especially since (Light knew) he thought of L so highly, like another son almost. He just didn't approve of so much affection in public was all, not because they were two men, but because it was just the way he was brought up.

Light straightens his long silky hair, the silver reflecting off of an overhead light. He grabs the long sword, the _Masamune_, that was meant for him and turns to look at everyone. His father, Mogi and Aizawa were staying behind for this mission. More people were needed at base and they stood out like sore thumbs; the only detective that would be going with them was Matsuda, who was quite cheerful as he gets into his gear. He wasn't the only one who was going with them, however.

Light wouldn't have it any other way as L was putting himself out in the danger zone more and more lately, much to Light's chagrin and sometimes anger ('How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to go out and do all this field work?' 'And how many times have I told you that I will not let you go out alone, Light-kun?'). And soon enough there were thundering footsteps (Mello), brisk footsteps (Matt) and careless footsteps (Near) coming their way to reveal three young men. The top three Wammy's House children had come to L's main base of operations in Japan over a year and a half ago, with Light having to admit that they were all extremely bright and that he actually enjoyed their company; they were all amusing in their own ways.

It was obvious from all the costumes in the room that they were heading towards a party (and that they all had a theme). The latest person that they had been tracking, a serial murderer with a penchant for costume parties and even stranger fetishes, had been confirmed with cameras (that had been helpfully set up by Wedy, who, along with Aiber, would also be joining them, but going in separate cars as not to draw suspicion--as if everyone's costumes didn't stand out already.)to be setting up a party and they had nabbed invitations with Aiber's culteral skills. All in all they were all a very efficient team.

Hurried footsteps signal Misa's arrival (_finally_) and Light was thankful; that meant they could leave that much sooner. She was straightening her brown wig and holding a long metal staff in one hand. The theme they were all going with was from Final Fantasy VII, an obsession of L's which he had been playing over and over for a few weeks now (Light was a bit obsessed too, but he was much more able to keep that from being known to anyone).

L would be going as Cloud (and hot damn did he ever look delicious in those clothes), he would be going as Sephiroth (and he knew he was sexy, so why be modest?). Misa would be going as Aeris, Matsuda was going as Tseng, Mello was going as Vincent, Matt was going as Reno and Near was going as Rufus. Light turns and notices that Misa was strutting around in her outfit for Matsuda and held back a thankful sigh. She had _finally _got over her seemingly neverending crush on him and had given up (perhaps when she had walked in on him pushed up to the wall half naked by L--) and was now dating Matsuda.

"Good everyone's here," said L, grabbing the big ass Buster Sword from where it had sat next to the Masamune Light had picked up. "With the exception of Wedy and Aiber of course," Wedy was going as Scarlet and Aiber was going as Reeve. "Matsuda-san, you will take Amane-san as well as Mello-kun and Matt-kun with you, Near will be with me and Light-kun." There were nods and Near, Mello and Matt all said goodbye in the way they usually did--with sloppy loud kisses and not giving a damn who heard them.

He walks off with Near towards the waiting cars while L says a few last minute words with Watari who would be monitoring the cameras Wedy had installed in the suspect's house only days prior. They all also had earpieces that they could use to talk to one another when they wished to. He looks at Near who was looking around at everything with his usual blank stare. But Light had gotten to know him well over this past year and a half and he could also read people better (a trait he had honed when he first met L and much more afterwards) and he could see the underlying nervousness in the younger man's gaze.

"Don't worry about it, you'll do fine, we've all been training for this for awhile now." He tried to say it as neutrally as he could, but he sees Near staring at him, not quite a glare in his gaze, but close.

"Don't be patronizing." Said Near calmly. "I don't need words of encouragement; that will not help what must be done in anyway."

"Bullshit," said Light, just as calmly. "Everyone needs to hear words of encouragement every now and again and you know damned well I wasn't trying to be patronizing. Just accept that I care about you, damned kid." Indeed he did, he had grown quite fond of L's three protoge's.

Near stares at him for a long moment, his look quite intense, but still not the caliber of L's piercing stares and nods slowly. Light smiles. They wait at the car as L hurries over, giving a quick smile to them both before they all clamor inside the car. There was just one problem...

..."Wait, who's going to drive?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After a calm discussion (which really meant a long drawn out argument and three hands of rock, paper, scizzors) it was decided that Light would be the driver, as he had had the most experience in doing so, (though Light protested that L surely could, he had driven a _helicopter _for gods sake, surely he could drive something as simple as a _car_, to which L replied something the lines of 'if it is so simple, then surely Light-kun can find a way to manage.')

Oh, the man was sooooo dead...after he had lots and lots of sex with him. Snarky or not, the man still looked too damned good for his own good.

They drive on.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thankfully the road hadn't been filled with much traffic as it was later in the night and they got to their location relatively fast. Wedy and Aiber were already outside waiting for them; Wedy looked stunning in her long red dress with its slit on the side, her hair pinned up. And Aiber looked very handsome as Reeve, wiping his dark blue suit down for nonexistant dust as they approached.

"Amane and the rest are on their way?" Asked Wedy, looking too wound up to even remember to use honorifics. Light nods and L takes a long look around at everything.

"Is Hatoshi inside?" L asked without preamble. More nods; Tsuguki Hatoshi was their lead suspect in the latest mass-murder spree that had hit Japan. L had been almost 100 percent sure that it was the man, the only thing left was a little further evidence which would help to convict the man once he was arrested. They had been doing these kinds of cases for a long while now and it always felt exilerating, especially the ones where they went straight into the field like this...though never dressed quite like _this__**.**_

"You two go mingle with the rest of the partygoers and try to see Hatoshi. The same goes for those of you who have not arrived yet. Whomever sees him first will immediately inform me," This was said into a small piece attached to his clothes, unnoticable except by those who knew it was there. There were noises of affirmation and that seemed to be good enough for L, for he grabs Light's hand and pulls him away.

"Come on you two!" He exclaimed, speaking to Light and Near both, with Near hurrying ahead of them and mingling into a crowd to their right and heading off who knew where. They were situated in a mansion, it's proportions gigantic, even with the plethora of people in it, it was still quite large and forbidding looking. His eyes search out the tall man, six two easy, with short cropped black hair and a slightly crooked nose. He had no success, but he and L continue to mingle around with people (having left their weapons at the door like the butler had requested since their weapons were quite obviously the real deal even if they were only supposed to go with their costumes.)

After many minutes of fruitless searching (and trying not to be obvious about it) he finally goes over to the punch bowl (punch bowl? What kind of taste did the man have?) and pours himself a glass, taking a long drink as he feels more than hears L come up beside him. He vaguely wondered how L was dealing with all the people (Near as well); the man was such a social pariah, it was any wonder that he dealt with as many people in the HQ as he did.

He sets his cup down and when he starts to turn around, he catches L's eye, coming to a halt as he sees the blazing look in the man's eyes, knowing exactly what it meant. He gulps slightly against his suddenly dry throat.

"Ryu--Ryuuzaki," he said breathlessly, cursing that he couldn't call Lawliet by his true name in public, but it was a matter of the highest safety and he understood that...even while getting turned on by his extremely gorgeous lover.

L starts to lean downwards and as Light moves up to meet him, they get interupted by a booming voice.

"Why look at this! You two must be the best looking men in here!"

They both turn and see Tsuguki Hatoshi leering at them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After all that searching and searching, after all of that and the man comes to _them_. He holds back a frustrated sigh, after all, they had him close, even closer than they could have hoped. The man and L speak for a long moment, with the man barely looking at him and all but ogling L, which made Light feel the sudden urge to write the man's name down and--bam! But no...He shakes it off. That was something Kira would do and Kira was finally gone from this world, so he didn't need to be thinking along those lines.

"Oh and you're into tennis _too_? My, a man of many talents."

L wouldn't get _too _mad if he strangled the man with his bare hands would he?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting (Light wasn't used to being snubbed and was pouting), L comes walking back over to Light. He frowns when he notices Light's pout but quickly arranges his face back to its usual neutralness.

"Hatoshi wants to speak more privately. And I believe this would be the opportune moment to--"

"Speak? _Speak_?" Light said, shaking his head. "You know damn well that isn't what he has in mind. I don't trust him alone with you, even if you are prepa--"

"This isn't your decision, Light-kun; it's mine. And the closer I get, the more I may be able to gain from the man. I am a good fighter, Light-kun, you know that first hand, I will be fine."

"You damn well won't! Just look at the man!" L shushes him and gives him a long stare.

"I am not looking for your approval, Light-kun. I am only telling you what is going on." He turns. "I need to hurry back, he might start to get suspicious otherwise." And he walks off without another word before Light could react.

_Damnit _L.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He starts pushing through the crowd, trying to relocate L who had seemed to have all but disappeared. Damn that infuriating man! He couldn't honestly think he would allow him alone with a known killer? He growls when he sudden gets bumped into, turning around to hiss, "Watch where you're going!"

"Wow, something's really up your butt, Light." It was Mello. He smirks, but it fades after a moment when he notices just how upset Light was; he frowns. "What is it?"

"Ryuuzaki just fucking took off with fucking Hatoshi, the fucker!" Good lord he was sounding as dirty mouthed as Mello.

Mello turned serious immediately. "Let's go then." He hurries off with Light, speaking lowly into his earpiece and tells everyone the situation, Light having been too distraught to even think of doing so. With affirmations of everyone to look out for L, he and Mello push their way through the laughing (and slightly drunk, had their been booze in the punch?)people and look for the unmistakable form of L (unmistakable, even when in costume).

"Damn," muttered Mello.

"Where the hell could he be?" Murmured Light. Mello sudden taps his shoulder and points to his left, where a large set of doors leading to the outside were wide open. "Hell."

As they run outside, with Mello quickly murmuring where they were heading to the others, he feels something touch his left hand and sees Mello holding a gun out towards him. He takes it immediately, his worry for his lover easily overpowering the small balk at people having weapons that weren't police officials (especially since guns had gotten him and L out of a few situations.)

No matter how fast they were running, it didn't feel like it was fast enough.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They had come just in time, _just _in time. The goddamned fucking Hatoshi was sitting behind a longbush, straddling L with his hands around his throat, holding so tightly the man could barely breathe much less make a sound.

A shot gets fired and the man suddenly bellows in pain, falling off of L as a bullet strikes his shoulder. He howls and holds his bleeding arm. Light turns briefly to see Mello lower his gun, having been a fraction of a second quicker than Light, with such a hateful look in his eyes as he looked at the bleeding man that made Light very grateful that he was not the man. He rushes over to his lover who was leaning on one elbow, gasping slightly and rubbing at his throat.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. L nods but they both turn quickly as more shots fire and the man gurgles in pain, his free hand clutching his stomach now. Mello looked enraged.

"How dare you fucker try and lay a hand on him? I'll fucking kill you!" He raises the gun again.

"No!" Rasped L. Mello hesitates. "No...we...need him...suspect."

Surprise mixes in with the obvious rage in Mello's eyes. "He just tried to fucking kill you!"

"I...know...but...don't."

Mello stares at L for a long moment. He finally nods, putting his gun away with a disgusted expression. That didn't stop him from kicking the man once for good measure.

"What the hell?" Said Matsuda, as the others finally arrive.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sirens blare as Hatoshi gets lifted onto a stretcher and into the waiting ambulance, guests already fleeing from the mansion as all the chaos occurred. Matsuda, Matt and Near go to watch over the man just in case (L forbidded Mello too as he knew that the next time Mello seen Hatoshi he probably wouldn't hold back, even at L's word.)

Wedy and Aiber drive back with Mello, with Mello giving a last look to L before getting inside the car.

Light stayed with L as the man got looked over by a paramedic, turning down the offer that the paramedics take him to the hospital to get looked over and embraces Light as the paramedics move away, shivering slightly. Light wraps his arms around him.

"You really scared me," admitted Light. "Why did you go anyway? I told you it wouldn't be a good idea--"

"I know," said L softly. "I know quite well. I suppose I wasn't thinking as logically as I should be. I wanted to get him away from you and I wanted to try and get any kind of useful information from him." He looks up at Light, pouting slightly, the expression lightening Light's heart as he knew that L would only do that if he were truly well and good. "You don't have to point everything out."

Light smiles. "If I didn't now and again, then your head might get too big for your body." His expression turns serious. "...But I don't ever want to see you out here in the field for any reason...okay?"

L fakes a sigh, his blonde hair framing such a beautiful face. "I suppose."

Light's smile deepens. "I love you."

L matches that smile with one of his own. One which always seared Light's heart for the feeling it always made come up to the surface.

"I love you too."

He leans down and kisses him, closing his eyes, knowing that everything would be right.

They were so caught up in their kiss that they didn't even notice a last group of girls walk out of the mansion right past them.

"Hey! It looks like Cloud and Sephiroth kissing! How hot!"

"Selphie, don't be so loud."

"Aw, leave her alone Quisty...and you got to admit it's hot."

"..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: I IS DONE!! --dances-- I wrote nonstop for over three and a half hours. --collapse-- Selphie, Rinoa and Quistis at the end --snicker-- I just added that on a whim. I figured that Squall (being messed with Time so much) had acquired a way to traverse through time and the girls nabbed it when he wasn't looking...that or they borrowed a TARDIS. XD lmao

I hope everyone enjoyed!

I especially hope you enjoyed this, Serria-chan! Happy birthday!

Let me know what you thought!

--PhoenixJustice


End file.
